Charlotte and Jessica
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to emmareden and JemilyPLLGleek78-10. Both of them are amazing.**

* * *

**Charlotte and Jessica**

**Charlotte and Jessica are having dinner in an old dungeon under the town hotel in Ravenswood.**

**Both of them wear a red sexy satin dress and their hair is down and fall in a natural way over their shoulders.**

"Mom, you're very sexy." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sweetie. You truly are a sexy woman yourself, sweetie." says Jessica.

Jessica and Charlotte have dinner this way once a week and no one else, besides the two of them, knows about this.

And it is clear that both Jessica and Charlotte enjoy these dinners.

"I'm glad Ali hasn't discovered that you and I have these special dinners together on a weekly basis." says Charlotte.

"So am I. Alison's not as bad as people think, but you are much better. Your little sister is a younger and less wonderful version of you." says Jessica.

"Cute. Thanks for your love, mom." says Charlotte.

"Love?" says Jessica.

"Yeah...the love a mother give to her kid. You've always been a true mommy to me, unlike Mary who left in the shit to die, not givin' a damn fuck if I am alive or cut to pieces by a damn sword." says Charlotte.

"Girl, you can trust me. I'm not as cold as my sister's always been. My heart may be a bit stiff, but I got the empathy and compassion Mary never had. She and I aren't as alike as most people would believe. Sure, we look very similar, I mean, even our own mother could barely tell us apart, but in our souls we are so not the same." says Jessica.

"I'm glad you're so much more amazing than her. When she left me, you took me in as your own and gave me a home and food. That I will always be so super thankful for and I can never pay you back properly." says Charlotte.

"Erotic, that's what you are, my sweet beautiful Charlotte." says Jessica.

"Thanks, so are you, mommy." says Charlotte.

"Am I really? Don't forget that I'm old." says Jessica.

"You're not that old and I think you look absolutely amazing." says Charlotte.

"Okay. Thank you, sweetie." says Jessica.

"No problem, my wonderful sexy mama. You're a milf and I mean that in the best of ways. I can't believe that Kenneth...uh...I mean dad reject you these days. Any person would be lucky to be the one who get to have sex with you, for sure." says Charlotte.

"I'm tired of your father's dick and crappy performance when it comes to sexy. He doesn't even get hard for me. Not even with a blue pill." says Jessica.

"Didn't he fuck you a lot back when you two were younger?" says Charlotte.

"He did. At the time he used to love me, but not anymore." says Jessica.

"Perhaps he's having a whore on the side." says Charlotte.

"I don't think so." says Jessica.

"Okay." says Charlotte.

"Yeah and even though your father's worthless for sex now, you give me all the erotic fun I need. And I hope you wanna play after dinner as we usually do." says Jessica.

"Sure, me wanna play, mommy. Why would tonight be different?" says Charlotte.

"Cute. You have a very sweet pussy." says Jessica.

"Your pussy is wonderful too." says Charlotte.

"It's a little bit dry these days, not velvet-soft and wet as it was when I was young like you are." says Jessica.

"My dear erotic mama, you're being too humble. I think you and your pussy are 100 % sexy. There's nothing wrong with you that I can find." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlie. You make your old mom feel younger than she is." says Jessica.

"Dad might not be able to appreciate your erotic aura anymore, but I very much do. I get turned on simply looking at you and your voice is so damn seductive that you'd be able to make most teenage boys wanna hook up with ya." says Charlotte.

"Charlie, ya praise me high." says Jessica.

"Yeah 'cause ya truly deserve it all, mom. I think you're more sexy than a queen." says Charlotte.

"Awww, sweet." says Jessica.

"So true." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Jessica.

Half an hour later.

Jessica and Charlotte sit on a soft cozy violet leather couch, still in the dungeon, which Jessica bought from her friend Nicole Summerfelt 10 years ago, by the way.

"I wanna play now." says Charlotte as she reach a hand under Jessica's dress and discover that Jessica wear no panties and that her pussy is wet. "Nice, mama. Seems like you wanna play too."

"Yeah, that's right, girl. Play with my thick clit." says Jessica.

"Okay." says Charlotte as she gently and slowly rub her mom's sexy clit.

"Mmmm, yes! Damn, that's sexy!" moans a horny Jessica.

"I know." whisper Charlotte in a slutty tone.

"Such a fuckin' sexy voice you have!" moans Jessica.

"Thanks." says Charlotte.

"My pleasure." says Charlotte.

12 minutes later.

Charlotte starts to use 2 fingers to finger-fuck Jessica's sexy milf-pussy.

"Holy shit, tryin' to make me orgasm?" moans Jessica, all horny and happy.

"Yup. That's right." says Charlotte.

"Okay!" moans Jessica.

"I love how wet your pussy is." says Charlotte.

"Because you make me horny!" moans Jessica.

"Yay." says Charlotte, happy that she can make her mom horny.

"So damn true!" moans Jessica.

Charlotte finger-fuck harder.

"Yes, that's amazing!" moans Jessica.

"Nice." says Charlotte.

"Feels so good to have sex with a person who really love me!" moans Jessica.

"Me love ya, yes." says Charlotte, who really do love Jessica a lot in so many sweet sensual ways.

"Sexy!" moans Jessica.

"Yeah." says Charlotte.

"Indeed, girl." says Jessica s she reach a hand under Charlotte's dress and rub Charlotte's round sexy clit.

"Mmmm, yes! Play with my clit, mama!" moans Charlotte.

"Let mommy give ya pleasure, my sexy sweetie!" moans Jessica.

"Awww...soooo dang sexy!" moans Charlotte.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jessica.

Charlotte's pussy is just as wet as Jessica's.

"Can you feel that my pussy is wet and warm?" moans Charlotte.

"Sure, very clearly!" moans Jessica.

"Yay!" moans Charlotte, all horny.

At the same time in the DiLaurentis house.

Kenneth and Alison eat dinner.

"Where mom and Charlotte?" says Alison.

"I've no idea and honestly I don't care." says Kenneth.

"Dad...how can you ignore them so much? They're your wife and daughter..." says Alison.

"The two bitches have dishonored me, Alison. I no longer consider them family." says Kenneth.

Alison cry silently on the inside, sad that her dad is so cold.

In the dungeon, Jessica and Charlotte still play with each other.

Jessica starts to finger-fuck Charlotte's awesome pussy.

"Mmmm, soooooo sexy!" moans Charlotte.

"Thanks, Charlie!" moans Jessica.

"You're welcome!" moans Charlotte.

"Awww, cute!" moans Jessica.

"Yay!" moans Charlotte.

"Mmm...fuck!" moans Jessica.

"Indeed, sexy mama!" moans Charlotte.

"Girl, it please me that you think I am sexy!" moans Jessica.

"You really are very sexy!" moans Charlotte.

"Mmmm...thanks!" moans Jessica.

"No problem, mommy!" moans Charlotte.

"Don't you think you're too old to refer to your mother as mommy?" moans Jessica.

"Perhaps so, but I only do it during sex so it's fine!" moans Charlotte.

"True!" moans Jessica.

Jessica and Charlotte finger-fuck each other harder and faster.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Charlotte.

"Yeah!" moans Jessica.

69 minutes later.

"Fuckin' damn, yes!" moans Charlotte and Jessica as they cum at the same time.

It feels wonderful for both of them.

"Mama, that was very sexy." says Charlotte.

"I agree. It was erotic." says Jessica.

"We should go home. Dad and Ali might suspect something if we're gone too long." says Charlotte.

"Good idea, sweetie. You're very smart." says Jessica.

They turn off the lights in the dungeon, walk up to Jessica's car and drive home.

"About time, you bimbos missed the dinner and there's no food left. Ali and I ate it all." says Kenneth, seeming very angry when Jessica and Charlotte get home again.

"We're not bimbos and Charlie and I had dinner already." says Jessica.

"Oh, damn! And why do you smell porno? I hope you two aren't some sort of prostitutes..." says Kenneth.

"Your nose is playing tricks on you and we'd never be prostitutes." says Jessica.

"Right." says Kenneth, all sarcastic.

The next day.

"Charlie, where do you and mom go all the time?" says Alison.

"Ali, that's secret. Mom wouldn't allow me to reveal it to you, sorry." says Charlotte.

"I respect that, my awesome sister." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Charlotte.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Do you still manipulate Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria?" says Charlotte.

"Not really. I'm tryin' to be a better Alison and shake of my old habits." says Alison.

"Okay, sweetie. Whatever you do I'll be proud of you as a babe should be of her lil' sister." says Charlotte.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Charlotte.

"You've taught me so much. It's mainly 'cause of you that I am the chick standing here this very moment. Hadn't you taken me in as your friend and trained me I'd never be as sexy and hardcore as I am,sister." says Alison.

"Well, teachin' ya was easy. You already had much of it in you from the start, Ali. You're a DiLaurentis woman so being confident and horny is a part of your DNA. Look at me and mom, we have it as well. Mary also had it, in her own damn twisted crappy way." says Charlotte.

"Don't you think you should think of Mary as your mom?" says Alison.

"Absolutely not. Mary gave birth to me, but it was Jessica who raised me and taught me how to be a woman and to never take shit from any male. She's my true mom, not the piece of crap named Mary. Jessica is and will always be my mother, no doubt about it." says Charlotte.

"I understand. From what little interaction I've had with Mary I can see why you'd not wanna have her as your mom. She seem to care for no one, other than herself. That's how I could tell that she had taken mom's place. Mary didn't have the sweetness mom has." says Alison.

"Jessica and Mary may look similar on at first glance, but their personalities are nothing alike, at least not now. Jessica's told me that they were quite similar as kids and teens, but at age 20 they walked different paths. Mary turning into an evil bitch and mom becoming a sweet lady." says Charlotte.

3 days later.

Jessica and Charlotte are once again in their cozy sexy dungeon.

They are eating an erotic mature dinner.

Charlotte wear a French red lace push-up bra baggy black Italian leather pants.

Jessica wear a black tight latex top and a short blue denim skirt.

"You're the best mother I could ever ask for. You've taught me how to be awesome and erotic. If dad had decided I'd no longer be alive. He hate the fact that his oldest son transitioned and became a woman." says Charlotte.

"Ignore him and his crappy feelings. You were always meant to be a sexy babe, not a boy. That's the reason why you so early on wanted to be female. Sure, you were born a boy, but your soul was that of a lady from the very start. Disfortune just made you not be born with a female's body." says Jessica.

"Sorry that ya had to pay big bucks for my gender-switch surgery." says Charlotte.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. You've nearly payed it all back. Only 4000 dollars left and we'll be done on that. And I knew how much you wanted to become a girl so I couldn't deny you your biggest desire." says Jessica.

"Where did ya get all the money?" says Charlotte.

"I sold your grandma's old stuff and some other things." says Jessica.

"Kinda sad that ya had to sell grandma's things to give me what I wanted." says Charlotte.

"Not really. Your grandma was not very nice. She was a bitch. It's where Mary get her personality from." says Jessica.

"If grandma was evil, where did you learn to be sweet...?" says Cahrlotte.

"From a friend in college. She helped me to become a nice person." says Jessica.

"Ever hangin' out with her these days?" says Charlotte.

"Uh...no. I don't even know where she is. After college I lost contact with Roxy." says Jessica.

"Her name's Roxy?" says Charlotte.

"Yes. Roxy Rose DeAmore. She's French, or half French to be exact." says Jessica.

"Is she bisexual, like you and me?" says Charlotte.

"She was in college." says Jessica.

"Okay, mama." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Jessica.

Jessica pour a glass of wine for Charlotte and one for herself.

"French or Spanish?" says Charlotte.

"Greek, actually. This wine was given to me by Armando Laagi, one of my Greek friends." says Jessica.

"Is he a former fuck-buddy of yours?" says Charlotte.

"No. He's just a friend. He saved from being raped in college. Armando was a Greek exchange-student who was in the same Politics class as me during my second year and half of the third year." says Jessica.

"Did you ever have sex with him?" says Charlotte.

"I gave him a blowjob as a thank you when he saved me, but that's all. He and I are much better as normal friends than fuck-friends. And he's married now. He has a very erotic black wife with big boobs and a pussy that's always ready for a fuck." says Jessica.

"Alright." says Charlotte.

"Cute." says Jessica.

In the DiLaurentis house, Kenneth is drunk and asleep naked on the couch.

"Oh, no." says Alison when she sees her dad.

Alison sees that her father's dick is the complete opposite of stiff.

She leave the room.

Alison pull out her phone and sends a txt to Emily Fields, her girlfriend.

In the dungeon, Jessica and Charlotte are still enjoying their dinner.

"Mom, I brought a strap-on." says Charlotte.

"Sounds sexy." says Jessica.

"I'm glad ya feel that way." says Charlotte.

"What can I say? I am just as kinky as you are, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Awesome." says Charlotte.

"Don't fake surprise. Ya knew it already." says Jessica.

"True." says Charlotte.

"Sweet." says Jessica.

"Yay." says Charlotte.

Alison walk over to the Fields house to meet Emily.

"Yay! Hi, Ali. Babe." says a happy Emily when she sees her girlfriend.

"Hi, Em." says Alison, being happy too.

Emily and Alison kiss each other.

22 minutes later.

"Okay, let's have fun." says Charlotte as she swing off her pants and attach the strap-on in front of her pussy.

"Do me, girl." says Jessica as she roll up her skirt and bend forward over the couch.

"As ya wish, sexy mama." says Charlotte as she slide the strap-on into Jessica's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, very nice!" moans a happy and horny Jessica.

In Emily's bedroom, sex is about to happen as well.

Alison gently pull down Emily's soft blue Rosewood Sharks sweatpants and starts to slowly lick Emily's cute pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Emily.

"Ya taste so cutie cute, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali...!" moans Emiy.

In the dungeon, Charlotte fuck Jessica with passion and love.

"Mmmm, fuck! Ya do that so good, sweetie!" moans Jessica.

"Thanks, mom!" moans Charlotte.

"Let me tell ya, you're truly good at what ya do!" moans Jessica.

"Perhaps there's a tiny piece of male left in my brain that makes me know how to fuck!" moans Charlotte.

"I don't care what the reason is 'cause it feels amazing!" moans Jessica.

"Okay!" moans Charlotte.

"Simply enjoy this, Charlie!" moans Jessica.

"Yes, mom!" moans Charlotte.

"I love." says Jessica.

"I love you." says Charlotte.

"Too bad your father's part of the picture. If he wasn't, I'd marry you and we could take care of Ali together." says Jessica.

"Sounds wonderful. I'd love that so much." says Charlotte.

"So would I, for sure." says Jessica.

Charlotte fuck harder and Jessica love it.

"Mmm, fuck, yes!" moans Jessica, all horny and happy.

"Yeah!" moans Charlotte.

Kenneth wake up.

"Alison, bring me clean pants!" scream Kenneth in anger, being hungover, horny and angry.

When no one respond, Kenneth try to stand up.

He feel pain in his back.

"Fuckin' crap!" says Kenneth as he throw up.

Kenneth walk to the bedroom and grab clean pants.

"Where the crap is my youngest daughter?" says Kenneth.

He walk to Alison's room, but discover that she's not there.

In anger, Kenneth pull out his phone and dial Alison's number, but since she is with Emily, Alison has switched off her phone.

"Can't even perform maid-duties for her old dad. Such worthless one, just like her big sister and mama." says Kenneth in anger, talking about Alison.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...damn sexy!" moans Jessica as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"Ya cum so nice, mommy. I love that about ya." says Charlotte.

"Awww. Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica.

12 minutes later, Jessica and Charlotte are in the car, on the way home.

When they step into the house, Kenneth, who wear only pants, says "Where the fuck have you bimbos been and where's Alison?"

Kenneth is clearly still angry.

"I can't tell you where Charlie and I've been and as far as Alison goes she's probably with Emily or something." says Jessica.

"Keep at least one bimbo home at all times. Someone's gotta do the fuckin' cooking and that kind of stuff. If you two go away so much, make sure Ali don't go somewhere." says Kenneth.

"Cook your own damn food, old perv." says Jessica.

"Do not be sassy against me, ya damn old dry-pussy of a bitch!" says Kenneth.

"My pussy is in way better shape than your dick that can't even stand for me." says Jessica.

"Uh..." says Kenneth and then faint.

"Such a loser." says Jessica. "I can't believe he's the man I once fell in love with."

The next day.

"Charlotte, Alison, let's go." says Jessica.

"Stop. One of you bimbos are stayin' home, cooking and cleaning and all that crap." says Kenneth.

"No way. I'm taking the girls on a very sweet road-trip and we'll be back sometime tomorrow." says Jessica.

Alison and Charlotte follow their mom out to the car.

"Cool that you stand up to dad like that, mom." says Alison.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Jessica.

Jessica, Charlotte and Alison goes on a a very nice road-trip for nearly 5 days.

They have a lot of cute fun.

When the 3 women return home, Kenneth is asleep in a splash of piss on the kitchen floor with a toy-pussy around his half-saggy dick.

Next to him are 7 empty beer bottles.

"Oh, no." says Jessica, Charlotte and Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
